Astral Will
Astral Will also Known as "Altermere Will" or "Alter Will" is a fictional character that appears in the comic series and animated series, W.I.T.C.H. She is the Astral Drop of the leader of the Guardians (known as W.I.T.C.H.), Will Vandom. Personality Like the real Will, Astral Will is tomboyish, sensitive towards other people's feelings and has a fiery and unstable temper. Astral Will like the real Will, also had a crush on Matt Olsen. Astral Will also has issues with trusting people because she is scared. In the Animated Series when she was turned into an Altermere she has a brighter personality and is more friendlier. Appearance Astral Will's appearance is exactly similar to that of Will's. She is a fourteen-years old eighth grader and has bright red, short hair in a bob cut. Her eyes are brown and big. She also shares the same clothing as the real Will. Astral Will's guardian outfit is also similar to Will's. It consists of a purple, midriff-bearing, cropped top with long, poet sleeves, a teal mini-skirt, turquoise and green-striped tights, and purple, high-heeled shin-high boots. Her hair stays in a bob. Powers and Abilities Astral Will has all the powers of the real Will. As the Astral Drop and Altermere of Will, the host and keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, she possesses the power of Quintessence, also known as Aether, the fifth element of pure life energy and lightning/electricity. In the series, this power resembles pure whitish-blue lighting and electricity which contain pure life energy within. She like Will is the strongest out of the five Guardians and one of the most powerful characters in the series. Comic books In the comic books, like the other Astral Drops Astral Will's powers were more limited. She is usually summoned along with the other astral drops to take the place of the Guardians when needed. Animated series In season one, Astral Will and the other astral drops are mostly summoned to take the place of the Guardians when needed. In season two, when Astral Will was turned into an Altermere by Nerissa, she gained the powers of the original will and her own elemental ability of Quintessence (also referred to as Aether). Quintessence manifests itself in whitish blue lightning, which she can use to animate inanimate objects, fire offensive lightning bolts and produce a full body pulse, shockwave or discharge of electrical power and energy. In addition, her powers grant her the ability to talk to electrical appliances. It's also possible for Astral Will to literally become one with her element, as well as becoming one with the nymph Xin Jing, the original possessor of Quintessence, becoming a being of pure electric energy, greatly increasing and strengthening all of her powers and abilities to their absolute zenith, similar to Will. However this is also risky and dangerous as it would costs Astral Will her humanity, both her human form, heritage and memory, just like what happened to the real Will. In the Animated Series it is shown that she also possesses a copy of the Heart of Kandrakar, indicating that she has the power to channel the magic of the Aurameres into the Heart and therefore enter the Guardians greatly strengthening and amplifying all of their powers and abilities and transforming them into their Guardian form with colorful blue-and-pink costumes, different hairstyles, and pixie-like wings which they can all use to fly, release a blinding pink light from the Heart, project a force field of pink energy, create numerous fake copies that would disappear in a flash of light, reveal the true form of another, locate other Guardians using their Aurameres and show images of places and people. Like the real Heart of Kandrakar, Astral Will's Heart has a telepathic connection with Will able to instinctively respond and act on its own will when the Guardians are in danger and can absorb, activate, and merge with other magical items. Like Will, Astral Will keeps around her neck and when she is transformed. Will has a sensitivity to magic and supernatural writing and phenomena. She has empathic abilities with animals as they seem to reflect her mood and has an natural affinity for teletransportation, being the to wield this universal Guardian ability. Gallery Astral Will cornered, pleading to Will that she's not an Astral Drop anymore .png|Astral Will Pleading to Will that she isn't an Astral Drop anymore Astral Will beginning to cry .png|Astral Will begins to cry vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h06m34s61.png|Astral Will crying vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h05m32s237.png|Astral Will crying and begins to get frustrated vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h06m45s194.png|Astral will begins to attack the real Will vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h06m54s27.png|Astral Will about to attack Will vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h08m07s208.png|Will and Astral Will fighting each other with Quintessence vlcsnap-2015-03-07-11h53m30s150.png|Astral Will and Will trying to get the other Guardians to attack the other vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h08m48s153.png|Will, Astral Will and the other Guardians in Guardian Form vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h10m45s24.png|Caleb Garbing Astral Will vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h11m23s140.png|Astral Will getting angry and more frustrated, after Will keeps denying that she is a real person and just an Astral Drop vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h11m33s8.png|Astral Will protesting that she is a real person vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h16m35s208.png|Astral Will revealing to Will that Nerissa was the one who turned her into an Altermere vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h17m07s253.png|Astral Will being frozened by Irma and Hay Lin vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h17m22s163.png|Astral Will frozen and trapped in earth by the guardians vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h24m53s56.png|Astral Will believing that Will still wants to absorb her back into the Heart of Kandrakar vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h25m18s81.png|Astral Will believes Will won't be absorbing her vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h25m33s218.png|Will and Astral Will hugging each other after the two reconcile, and consider each other to be sisters vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h25m58s177.png|Astral Will sensing that something is wrong and spots Nerissa's attack vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h26m32s33.png|Astral Will spots Nerissa's attack vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h26m18s137.png|Astral Will moves Will out of the way of Nerissa's attack vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h27m22s11.png|Astral Will sacrificing herself to save the real Will vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h27m29s111.png|Astral Will after being hit with the full force of Nerissa's blast vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h27m44s246.png|Will shock and horrified that her sister sacrificed herself to save her vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h27m57s126.png|Astral Will falling to her death after being hit by Nerissa's attack vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h28m27s154.png|Astral Will tells her sister the real Will that helping each other is what sisters do for each other vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h31m32s174.png|Will asks if it is okay for her to absorb Astral Will into herself in order to prevent her form fully fading away and so that she will live on in her vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h31m48s112.png|Astral Will gratefully accept's her sister's offer to absorb her into herself vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h31m58s224.png|Astral Will fading away as the Real Will absorbs her vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h32m08s61.png|Will absorbing Astral Will into herself, fusing their thoughts, memories, emotion and feelings Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Humans Category:Earth Category:Earthlings Category:Female Characters Category:Vandom/Collins Family Category:Characters with superpowers Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Sisters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that live in Heatherfield Category:Deceased Characters